


Welcome Home

by kitogic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, he's brought back, let me have this, revival, spoilers for episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitogic/pseuds/kitogic
Summary: Only an hour ago, he had jolted up, breath labored, as Pike gasped beside him. She had been praying, searching for a way to bring him back. Whatever she had done, it had managed to work. He hadn’t known what to do; everyone was doing their own respective things, and he couldn’t just walk in as if nothing had happened. So he had gone to the library to think. He didn’t think anyone would come in. And then, the one person he knew would be the hardest to face did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before last Thursday's episode, and I modified it to help sooth my pain. I've been seriously screwed up my dudes. I've been crying on and off for the past two days. So this is purely self indulgent and self-serving fanwork because I need comfort.

How they had found themselves in this predicament, Vex’ahlia didn’t know. Well, she did, but right now she was too busy staring up into those pale, clear blue eyes to even care. The man who owned those eyes was red in the face, expression wide and flushed. His round glasses were perched on his nose precariously, slightly crooked. She had her fingers tangled in his ascot in an attempt to bring him closer. While it had worked, now she wasn’t sure what to do. Her heart was beating beneath her breast rapidly, the sensation of his breath on her lips growing unbearable. 

 

“Gold…” Percy finally murmured, eyes studying her intently. Vex cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what he was referring to. “Come again, dear?” Her voice was more breathless than she had anticipated. He shook his head slightly, never breaking contact. “You have flecks of gold in your eyes. I hadn’t noticed that before.”

 

She felt her heart swell, affection rolling over her, and suddenly she could taste him on her lips. He made a quiet sound of surprise, and she pulled her head back, eyes burning, threatening to spill. Gods, he was real. 

 

Percival stood there, mouth hinged open in surprise. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings now; the hard wood of the desk pressed to his back as Vex pressed herself to him, the way her slim, calloused fingers had themselves tangled in the soft fabric that adorned his neck. The way his lips burned for another kiss. He studied every inch of her face, something which he was sure he would never get to see again. But here they were. He reached up and pressed his palm to her cheek, then bent down to join their lips again.

 

They took each other in, Percy noting how Vex smelled faintly of pine and leather. He slid his arms around her, encompassing her muscular frame as she snaked her arms around his neck. He found himself breathless when he pulled away, eyes still closed, and pressed his forehead to hers. They stood there, the moment suspended in time, marked by the content silence between them.

 

Vex’ahlia could feel the heat radiating off of Percy’s face. A smile founds its way onto her lips as her bottle relief began to bubble up. She began to laugh softly, and Percy opened his eyes. He smiled warmly, blue eyes soft and kind, and Vex was sure her heart was about to burst. He was so beautiful. It was almost too much. Vex buried her face into his neck, hugging him tightly. He smelled of black pepper, gunpowder, and old parchment. He smelled of life. 

 

And in that moment, nothing else mattered. She could feel his arms around her, comforting and familiar. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, something that she had been trying so desperately to hold back. He was here. She could feel his chest moving against hers, the steady beat of a living heart. Her Percival. 

 

“You died,” She choked. “I watched you die.”

 

“I am so sorry,” he murmured into her hair. “I am so sorry, my dear Vex’ahlia.”

 

She leaned back, smacking him hard on the chest with a closed fist. “Twice!”

 

He took the blow, though it did wind him a bit. “I know. It was rather rude of me,” he replied with a weak smile. “But I’m here now.” Percy caressed the back of her head, and she trembled.

 

They were quiet once more. It almost didn’t seem real. It seemed as though he had been gone for a lifetime, but now he was here and she was in his arms. It was so overwhelming, and wonderful, and  _ fucking hell  _ he was here and she loved him so much. She had never told him that, not in the fullest extent of her emotions. She reached up and held his face. She could feel the warmth of life in him, sending small bursts of joy to her heart. 

 

Percival placed a hand over hers, gazing down at her with look that made her heart flutter slightly. He sighed, eyes soft. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. She let out a small chuff as she ran her thumb over his cheek. “Keyleth will start crying all over again when she sees you,” she replied. “She was an absolute mess, we all were.”

 

“I’m touched,” he said, a smile growing on his face. “How are they? Did… did you all make it?”

 

“You were the only one to fall. And Ripley. We made sure she would never get back up.” At the mention of Ripley, Vex’s expression grew cold. 

 

He drew her attention back to him. “She’s gone and that’s what’s important. But that means we still have work to do. All those guns she sold, we’re going to need to track them down, and get them back. God, how are we going to find all-”

 

“Percival,” Vex interrupted. Percy stopped, looking down at her expectantly. 

 

“Yes?”

 

A lump formed in her throat, but this needed to be said. “I thought I lost you forever, Percy. I thought I’d never get to see you again.” Her expression changed and she looked down. “I never told you, and that hurt so much. You not knowing exactly how I felt, how we could have been so much more than we were.”

 

Percy’s heart pattered in his chest, eyebrows raising. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know. No, he knew they both cared for each other. But the extent of that affection…

 

“I love you, Percy, and seeing you die was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. And I hate that it had to take this to realize what a mistake it was to never tell you.” 

 

The young man pulled her to him yet again, burying his face in the furs on her shoulder. He held her as if he would never let go. Vex pressed her hands to his back as they embraced, eyes closing. “I love you, too,” he replied softly, voice choked.

 

She let out a small, quiet laugh of relief as she nuzzled him. “Never do that again.”

 

He laughed as well, smiling wide. “I don’t plan on it.”

  
She gripped the blue coat’s thick fabric tightly. “Welcome home.”


End file.
